When the Day Met the Night
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: A love story about when the hunter of the day meets the vampire of the night. Crenny!VampireAU


 **Fandom – South Park  
Pairing – Crenny (Craig x Kenny)  
Rating - M  
Disclaimer – I do not and will never own South Park, nor do I own **_**Panic! At The Disco's**_ **song. This fic is fanmade and is based in an AU where the boys are teens and well, one of them is a vampire.**

 **This is for you,  
thank you.**

❦ • _~ • ~ •_ _• ~ • ~ •_

 _~ January 25th, 2016 –_ _ **12:21am**_

 _Badump…_

… _Badump…_

… _Badump…_

… _Badump…_

His breathing became erratic as he looked back and forth. He started to claw at his own wrists and arms as the desire strongly filled his body. Craig's eyes scrunched shut and he gasped out with pain. A loud hiss like groan left him and his voice suddenly became a scream for help. You could hear the need for help in the way he screamed, but he did not say the words. His body felt like it was on fire. Tears streamed down his face and he gasped for air.

 _..Ba.. Dump…_

… _b a.. d u mp.._

… _baa.. d u m p._

…

Dark, rich crimson was smeared across his pale face. The blood almost complimented Craig's light complexion as the moonlight shone down over him and the cold earth around him. The streets were dark and lonely and there was a thick layer of fog over the moist roads. There were cracks along the pathways that Craig stumbled over as he walked. He could taste the sweet blood in his mouth and it made his stomach grumble. His throat was sore and tight and he knew that he needed more. He looked around himself and he sniffed the air. The saccharine scent of the liquid he desired floated into his nostrils. His nose twitched and his pupils dilated to a point where you could no longer see the whites of his eyes.

He turned around at the sound of footsteps. But no one was in sight. He could hear someone coming closer. Craig licked his lips and his dark eyes flicked around for answers. As someone approached the sound of their thudding heartbeat outdid the sound of their heavy footsteps. He could still see no one coming towards him.

The heartbeat was pumping delicious blood through the human's veins. All of Craig's heightened senses were filled with the desire to touch the blood; his tongue wanted to taste the blood and his nose wanted to smell it. His fingertips wanted to feel it and his ears wanted to hear the blood be drained from the person. It didn't take too much longer for the person to finally be in sight. It was almost as if Craig's eyes zoomed in to see the masculine figure walking towards him.

His dead heart would have stopped if it was alive. He growled as he started to run at the person with vampiric speed. Kenny watched as the vampire ran for him, so he reached for the stake in his belt and pulled it out as fast as possible. Kenny held the stake up and his grip around it tightened. The vampire pushed Kenny over and onto the cool ground of the South Park street. A thud sounded from behind him and the wind was knocked from his lungs. Craig straddled Kenny; his legs were bent on either side of the boy's body. Kenny held the sharpened wood in a way that meant he would be able to thrust it down and into Craig's heart when necessary.

Craig sat up and wiped his mouth. His skin almost felt like it was on fire with the way his bloodied sleeve took the blood from him. The blood was now smeared on the ripped blue material and he looked down at Kenny in silence. Craig had seen this boy's face before. He saw him in school. He saw him on the streets. He saw him on television occasionally. This was a familiar face in South Park and Craig recognised it, even in his hazy state of mind. Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked down at the blond haired boy.

"Tucker?" Kenny asked. He wanted to make sure it was who he was told it was. Craig was a mess. He still had blood smudged over his ripped clothes and his sickly pale skin. His lips were more plump than usual and there were heavy, dark bags under his black eyes. He had a set of fangs that were poking out from under his upper lip and his hair was a dishevelled mess. To Kenny, the weirdest thing about seeing Craig like this was the fact he was not wearing his normal blue hat.

"McCormick." Craig's voice sounded scratchy and nasally. Craig leaned down to look at Kenny closely. Kenny narrowed his eyes and Craig's eyebrows furrowed together as if he was concentrating.

"When did this happen to you?" Kenny asked as he sat up some more. His elbows and arms had scraped on the road and he could feel the sting of the gazed skin. Craig looked at Kenny and his expression softened. He sniffled and wiped his face again, but then he was reminded of what Kenny's blood smelt like. He could smell and feel the way the delicious blood flowed through Kenny's veins. The way Kenny's heart was beating strong. Craig licked his lips and quickly made a move.

Kenny predicted Craig's movements before he had even started to think about Kenny's blood. Kenny kicked Craig off him as soon as he moved his head closer to Kenny's neck. Craig's body limply fell onto the cracked street and Kenny sighed. He stood up and shook his head. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a Taser-like object that he would use to knock Craig out. He breathed slowly and then held it out towards Craig. He watched Craig carefully as he pressed a small button on the gun-shaped object. String shot out and clung to Craig's skin, sending a special electric wave from the object and into Craig's body.

Craig's body shook and he let out a series of muffled grunts. Kenny sighed and waited for Craig to stop moving. He leaned down and looked at the unconscious vampire. He retracted the vampire Taser and then put it in his pocket again. He picked up Craig's limp body and threw it over his shoulder. He sighed and then trudged down the street, holding the vampire while he walked through the night.

❦ • _~ • ~ •_ _• ~ • ~ •_

 _~ Later That Night, Early Into the Morning ~_

Craig's eyes slowly blinked open. His eyes easily relaxed into the environment around him. The room was dark and quiet. He wanted to close his eyes again so that sleep could consume him instead of the painfully dry thirst that clung inside his throat. He breathed shakily and looked around himself. There was a painful feeling around his neck, wrists and ankles. He couldn't really put a name to the pain that was eating at him in those areas. If he stayed still enough it was easily ignorable.

"Kenny?" He croaked. The sound of Kenny sighing broke through the silence of the room. He was leaning against a wall in the corner with his arms crossed and a frustrated scowl on his face. Craig's eyes adjusted to the dark rather quickly and he was able to see Kenny clearly. He could see the look that was on Kenny's face.

"You never answered my question.." Kenny sighed as he walked closer to Craig. The vampire tried to move, but when he did he could feel an agonizing burning sensation in his wrists, neck and ankles. He cried out in pain and looked down to see that Kenny had chained him to the floor with silver. Tears welled up in his eyes but he managed to hold his painful discomfort back and away from Kenny's knowledge.

"What question?" Craig spat. He relaxed so that only minimal amounts of his skin was pressing into the silver.

"How long have you been like this for?" He asked with a small glare. Craig closed his eyes and his head hung. It was then that he realised he was naked.

"Only last night." He answered bitterly. "Where the fuck are my clothes?" He asked.

"Shhh…" Kenny hushed as he leaned down in front of Craig. He grabbed Craig's face; squishing Craig's lips and cheeks between his thumb and fingers. He leaned in close and examined the vampire closely. Craig felt like he should have been feeling cold, but his body was mostly numb and barely had any feeling left in it anyway. His entire body felt dead and lifeless. The most he could feel was the irritating ghostly feeling of the burning silver.

Kenny leaned forwards, pressing his lips tightly to Craig's. The vampires eyes widened and he jerked his head back. He let out a loud groan at the feeling of the silver sizzling into his skin. His neck was burning from the relatively loose yet tight cuff that was making his skin there blister.

"If you stop moving, it won't hurt you," Kenny soothed. A few tears slipped from Craig's eyes and he felt pathetic for letting them slip. Kenny held either side of Craig's face and leaned in again. Except he stopped when he noticed that Craig had bared his fangs. Craig closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He easily slipped back into his expressionless state and it pissed Kenny off.

The blond hunter had a soft spot for Craig. He knew that he was meant to decapitate the vampire and then burn his body. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. He had known Craig in the past, and his feelings towards him weren't new.

"I want to offer you a proposition Craig." The vampire watched Kenny's lips as he spoke. He could hear the blood pumping through Kenny's veins more than he could hear his voice. He was still able to register the words though.

"You sound so fucking professional," Craig grunted. His Adams apple rubbed on the silver cuff again and it made him gulp. He started to sweat. "It doesn't suit you."

"Listen. I won't kill you if you don't go out and murder half of South Park. I also won't kill you if you do me a special favour." Kenny's tone changed from strict to flirtatious by the end of what he was saying.

"What?" Craig raised an eyebrow out of genuine confusion. "What do you mean?" Craig asked. He looked up into Kenny's eyes and his breath hitched slightly. He had never seen someone look at him with such genuine looking worry before.

It felt like it only took a matter of seconds for Kenny to get his point across. He slammed Craig down into the floor, and Craig gasped unevenly. He looked at Kenny and tried to jump up, but he screamed when the excruciating pain of the silver burnt into his unwilling flesh. Kenny sat up, positioning himself in a straddling position on Craig.

"I'll even take these off you…" Kenny started to press the thick silver collar into Craig's neck. The vampire hissed then gasped. He tightly shut his eyes and he wanted to move his hands up to try and stop the pain from blistering and boiling into his skin. Craig started to cry because the excruciating pain. His back arched and his body painfully shuddered. Kenny grinned and leaned down, his messy fridge brushing over Craig's pained face.

"Wh-what do you- do you want?" Craig spoke through gritted teeth.

"I want to fuck you." Kenny's voice sounded so sexy and beautiful. Craig was slightly intimidated by how delicious Kenny's voice was.

"I'm not a fucking prostitute-" Craig spat.

"I'm not asking for you to be one. I just want to fuck some sense into you." Kenny soothed. His tone was sickeningly sweet. Craig forced himself to look at him. He had the power to kill this boy if he could fight against the burning of the silver.

"Fine. I'll do it." Craig huffed. Kenny smirked and sat back.

"I will kill you if you try anything funny." Kenny's voice suddenly became dangerously serious. Then the burning around his wrists, ankles and neck was released. Craig was still recovering from the pain in his neck so he just shuffled off to the side. Kenny's eyes followed Craig and he sighed. He moved to start doing something, but Craig got up and ran out as fast as he could. Kenny was a second slower and missed him.

Kenny grunted. He wanted Craig to get away. He couldn't handle having him here.

Kenny had always watched Craig. He was always fascinated with the asshole. From primary school till now. Except as well as growing up with a strong love for Craig, he also grew up with a strong love for killing vampires. He independently taught himself how to hunt and how to deal with fighting vampires. It was a good way for Kenny to express his anger and his frustration. Fighting a vampire always put Kenny in a good mood. Especially if he could kill them. It was like his own personal fuck you to whoever gave him the ability to come back to life.

Craig on the other hand suffered a more different attraction to Kenny. He had heard about what Kenny did in his spare time. A lot of people didn't believe it since vampires were still so mythical to all the oblivious South Park idiots. Craig had grown up knowing his fate. His father and mother always warned him about it. But Craig didn't want to think about that. Because he knew that one day Kenny would be on the hunt for him, and he didn't want Kenny to do that. Of course, Kenny had always known it was going to happen also.

The relationship between Kenny and Craig truly was a strange one. They weren't friends, but they also weren't enemies. They just had a mutual tolerance of each other.

But now they were even more opposite than before. Kenny was a fighter of the day and Craig was a creature of the night.

 _~ November, 2007 –_ _ **Craig's House**_

A nine year old Craig stared at his father with confusion. He had his arms crossed and his body language said that he was mad, but his face and the tone in his voice said the opposite. Craig sat on the family couch with his hands in his lap. He felt intimidated and scared.

"Listen…" His voice was stern, yet calm. "You know what I've brought you in here for… Don't you.." Thomas looked down at his son. He didn't want to do this, but he knew that he had to. Craig sat with his little arms firmly crossed and the same bored expression as usual on his face. Craig looked over at his mother, hoping she would put an end to this awkward tension.

"No. I don't." Craig's nasally voice simply stated. Thomas inhaled deeply. He looked at his wife then back to his son.

"When you were younger…" He started. He clicked his tongue and looked to the side in frustration. "I can't tell him. It's fucking stupid." He grunted. Laura wrapped her arms around her husband's bicep and she sighed.

"When you were born, we attended a cult gathering. While there, your father made the mistake of eating an old man's chips." Craig already thought his mother's words were ludicrous. It sounded like a dumb, old family story or some shit like that. "So the old man cursed his first born child." Laura spoke softly.

"This is stupid." Craig grunted.

"Craig honey, you are his first born child. He cursed this.." She reached into her bra and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She handed it to her son before turning around and walking off.

"We don't know what it means… but on your eighteenth birthday somethings going to happen." Then Thomas turned around and went in the same direction his wife went in. Craig looked down at the crumpled paper and opened it up.

 _ **When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night**_

 _ **When the sun found the moon,  
She was drinking tea in a garden,  
Under the green umbrella trees, in the middle of summer, **_

_**When the moon found the sun,  
He looked like he was barely hanging on,  
But her eyes saved his life, in the middle of summer,**_

Craig stared at the paper with confusion. He blinked and was sure he had heard it somewhere before. He got up and took it upstairs to his bedroom. He turned his computer on and typed the words in.

It only took seconds for the results to come up. He rolled his eyes. They were just song lyrics. He tossed the paper behind him and thought nothing of it until the night before his birthday nine years later.

 _~ January 24_ _th_ _, 2016 –_ _ **11:57pm**_

Craig sat alone in his room. He checked his phone and read the time. His birthday was officially in three minutes. His back was resting against the wall and he was holding that old scrunched up piece of paper. He had been reading over the _Panic! At the Disco_ lyrics a lot lately. He even started to listen to the song. He couldn't understand how those lyrics were a curse. They were a harmless love story for all he knew.

He looked at the time again. 11:59. He doubted that anything would happen straight away. He had a slight idea of what these lyrics meant. But he felt stupid for overanalysing them. He tried considering who his moon was. He thought he had to go save his moon. He understood it as something terrible happening to his moon, and he would have to go and save her. Bring her back to life.

But as the hours passed it became a lot clearer.

He was the moon. He was alone. He had to drink.

And Kenny was the sun.

Craig wasn't the one who was going to save someone. As the venom of the curse rolled through his veins he cried in pain.

 _~ January 25_ _th_ _, 2016 –_ _ **12:02am**_

Craig's body thrashed around as pain coursed through him. He felt like his insides were burning. He scratched at his body and screamed out in pain. He pressed himself into the bed and sobbed. The pain was indescribable as it consumed Craig's life. He could feel his heart speed up until it reached a stop point. He panted and yelled and gnashed at everything around him. He scratched into his walls and floor in pain. He fell off his bed and clawed at the carpet before clawing at himself. He clawed into his shirt and all over his chest. He panted and cried and got up.

He stumbled into the nearby wall and punched a hole into it. He was hoping the pain in his fist would be a distraction from the pain but it was no distraction at all. If anything it just looked pretty to have dry wall and blood on his knuckles. A sting in his jaw distracted him and his teeth increased in length and pinched his bottom lip. His nose and body twitched and then he howled in pain. He dropped to the floor when he felt his heart stopping.

 _~ January 28_ _th_ _, 2016 –_ _ **7:45pm**_

Craig realised that it was Kenny who needed to save him.

The two boys sat in silence in the dark room.

Craig's right ankle was burning from the chain and cuff that held him to the ground. Kenny was going to tie him up more securely but he still wanted to touch Craig as well as be touched. So he only used something small to hold him in place. It didn't take long for Kenny to track Craig down after he had ran off. The idiot only went next door to start killing people.

Kenny was sitting across from him with his arms and legs crossed. The blond boy stared at the naked vampire in front of him.

"You're really skinny." He pointed out. Craig looked down at his body slowly. Then his eyes moved up to look at Kenny.

"I haven't eaten for a while.." Craig stated with boredom.

"What do you eat? Other than blood?" Kenny asked. Kenny moved his legs up to his chest. He rested his chin on his kneecaps and he wrapped his arms around his legs. He stared at Craig curiously.

"I don't know." Craig answered miserably. There were thick bags under his eyes, and they really stood out when Craig's skin was as pale as it currently was.

Kenny thought for a moment. He was also tired from all of this. He was holding Craig here, because he didn't want to kill him. But he still hadn't used Craig for the proper purpose of him staying here. Kenny shuffled closer to Craig, and Craig's pupils dilated to the point they were covering his entire iris. He hissed and moved backwards.

"What are you doing?" He spat.

Kenny ignored this. He continued to move forwards. He sat in front of Craig and stared at him. Craig's naked body was now curled up as far away from Kenny as possible. He stared at Kenny with worry.

Craig was starving. He needed blood in him. He didn't want to hurt Kenny though. Kenny stared into Craig's eyes and he felt a weird sensation swirl and flow around inside him. He sighed and then looked at Craig a little closer. Craig could smell the blood pumping through Kenny's veins. Kenny's blood smelt different to the men Craig had murdered the other night. From where Craig was sitting, he could smell the blood of everyone outside and at least three blocks away. It was driving him crazy.

But Kenny's blood smelt special.

And he was moving closer to Craig. The vampire sat up some more and he turned his head away from the boy. "Craig look at me.." Kenny said in a soothing voice. Craig turned his head slowly and he eventually faced Kenny.

Craig shivered when he stared at Kenny. The blond chuckled softly and smiled a crooked smile. Craig felt something fuzzy in his stomach that wasn't hunger.

"You can drink my blood." Kenny said as he sat down directly in front of Craig. Craig tensed up when Kenny's knee touched his leg. Kenny was smiling cordially as he loosened his parka. He pulled the collar to the side and tilted his head in the opposite direction.

Craig's nostrils flared when he inhaled the scent of the blood beneath Kenny's skin. He looked at the exposed part of the boy's neck and he licked his lips. He shuffled forwards and sat with his legs crossed like Kenny was. He breathed slowly and looked at Kenny cautiously as he moved closer. He put one hand on the back of Kenny's neck so he could keep it tilted. His other hand moved to Kenny's bicep. Craig leaned forwards and sniffed Kenny's neck. The smell of his blood was heavenly.

He temptation to bite into the skin was hard to beat. Kenny sighed at the feeling of Craig's ice-cold hands. He could feel the freezing skin through his parka and it made him shiver. He closed his eyes and waited for Craig to suck him dry. Just, not in the dirty sense he would have preferred. Craig leaned forwards and kissed Kenny's skin.

He wanted to suck. He wanted to bite into it and suck the life out of Kenny. But instead he kissed the skin there. He kissed from that point all the way up to Kenny's jawline. Kenny slowly opened his eyes as his head was tilted back to front on. Kenny looked at Craig as his puckered lips moved over Kenny's warm skin.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Craig sighed. Kenny scoffed loudly.

"The selfish Craig Tucker is going to give up something he desperately needs because he doesn't want to hurt someone? Did turning into a vampire give you feelings?" Kenny laughed. Craig ran his fingers through Kenny's soft blond hair and he closed his eyes.

"I only realised my feelings for you, dickhead." Craig grunted. Kenny looked at Craig quizzically.

"What kind of feelings?" Kenny questioned.

"Feelings that make me not want to kill you." Craig grunted. Kenny laughed. He laughed loud and rather obnoxiously. Craig stared at him with confusion.

"I can't die Tucker!" Kenny laughed. He looked at Craig and stood up. He walked over to where he kept a silver blade. "Here. I'll show you. You probably won't remember but look." Kenny decided it was worth a shot. He held the knife out in front of him then thrusted it forwards. The blade went into his stomach and he grunted. He pulled it out then aimed for his heart. He missed. He wasn't dying fast enough. So he slit his wrists and fell to the floor.

Craig's eyes became black and most of his teeth sharpened. The intense smell of Kenny's spurting blood made him growl with hunger. He tried to break out of the painful chain to get to Kenny's dead body. His emotions towards seeing Kenny gruesomely kill himself were battling against his natural instinct to literally eat him. Craig ended up sobbing either out of frustration or out of sadness. So he just collapsed and wished Kenny's blood didn't smell so strong.

 _~ January 29_ _th_ _, 2016 –_ _ **5:55pm**_

Kenny walked back into the room and grunted at his old body. It was starting to stink already. He noticed Craig was asleep so he started to drag it out. But Craig sat up before he could walk out the door.

"Kenny what the fuck?" He groaned. Kenny looked over at Craig and laughed awkwardly. "I'll be back in a sec."

Craig just sat there and waited. Eventually Kenny came back with some cleaning things. Craig sat silently and watched Kenny clean up his day old blood.

After the silence became irritatingly painful, Craig cleared his throat. "Did you really do that?" He asked.

"You remember?" Kenny asked. He looked over at Craig somewhat hope filled.

"Remember you killing yourself and leaving your body there to tease me? Of course I do." Craig grunted.

"Maybe you remember because you're dead.." Kenny thought out loud as he sat in front of Craig. "So. If you want to kill me.. I'll always come back.." Kenny stated. Craig stared at the hunter as if he was crazy. But the crazy idea would be rather convenient.

"You're fucking crazy." Craig stated. Kenny laughed and pulled his parka to the side again. He moved closer to Craig.

"Crazy for you." Kenny stated. Craig rolled his eyes and leaned forwards. He pressed his lips gently to Kenny's skin. He inhaled slowly and bit into the skin there. He sighed as his teeth sank Kenny's skin. His fangs punctured Kenny's jugular perfectly. He started to suck and he moaned loudly into Kenny's neck. Kenny sighed and looked off. His neck felt numb as Craig started to suck and drink from him.

"ngh fuck."

 _To Be Continued…_

 _Authors Note: hello, first off, I don't want to confuse anyone with how the story works. I wanted it to use a lot of thought, instead of it being mindless smut like usual. In Australia, December and January are summer, so I naturally wrote based off of that. Also we call elementary school primary school._

 _But the main thing I wanted to say, is that this whole fic is fully dedicated to BecomeTrash. Their feedback is like, amazing encouragement that makes me want to write non stop all the time. So to thank you for all of your beautiful comments, I'd like to give you this fic. I hope it's enough to express how grateful I am to you and all of your wonderful words._


End file.
